The Next Generation
by liljc15
Summary: We last saw Buffy,Angel,and their son,Jonathan, ten years ago. Now Jonathan has taken over his mothers job as protector, forming his own 'Scooby Gang.' We meet all his new friends along with new enemies. Main pairing is OcxOc, along with a fair share B/A
1. Meeting Family and Friends

****

liljc15 here with a new fic. This is somewhat of a continuation of _A Wonderful Christmas_. We've jumped ten years into the future, meaning Jonathan is around the age of 16. I'm at a loss for words, so without further ado, I bring you Chapter One of The Next Generation. Also, most of the fic is in Jonathan's POV. This is my first attempt at a 1st POV, so bear with me. Takes place in northwestern Indiana, near the Kankakee River.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas and my Oc's. Buffy belongs to Joss Whendon.

* * *

**The Next Generation**  
**Chapter One: Meeting Family and Friends**

* * *

"Bye Mom, I'm going to school."

"Alright Jonathan. Oh, make sure to get all the work that you missed."

"Ugh. You would think that being held captive by vampires for three weeks equals a get out of homework free pass, but no. People have no respect for what we do. Mom, how did you manage it?"

"Well, I was never kidnapped by vampires while I was in high school. Now stop whining, and go to school," Buffy said, hugging me goodbye.

After I had left, Angel walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "What's he complaining about now?"

**"**How he shouldn't have to do the work he missed, while he was missing."

Angel laughed. "I'm pretty sure you would have done the exact same thing."

* * *

"Ugh. I hate school," I said, resting my head against the bus seat in front of me.

"Jonathan! You're back!" a brunette said, hugging me. Jordan sat down next to me. "Where have you been? No one knew where you were."

"Well, Jordan, if I told you, then I'd have to kill you," I answered, jokingly.

"Mr. Steele wasn't very happy that you missed the concert."

"Well, Steele can suck it. It's not my fault I missed the concert. Something came up." Thankfully, we arrived at school, so I didn't have to answer anymore questions. "I'll see you later; I gotta go to the office first."

"See ya," Jordan said, walking towards the band room.

Instead of going to the main office, I headed for the door that leads into the band room office. 'I think Mr. B would like to hear what I found out,' I thought, as I knocked on the door.

My watcher opened the door. "Why couldn't you have used the main doors?" he asked, as I sat down.

"I told Jordan that I was going to the office before I came here. You do know why I haven't been at school for three weeks, right?" I asked.

"You were kidnapped by vampires. How, I don't know."

"Well, they were idiots. They didn't blindfold me or nothing. I know where their hideout is, if you want to take them out."

"I'll think about it. Now, why don't you go make your entrance? I'm sure the team missed you."

I smiled. "You know me so well," I said, exiting the way I entered.

A minute later, I came in through the main doors. "Lucy, I'm home!"

"Jonathan, how nice of you to join us," Mr. Steele said. His statement made quite a few heads turn to look in my direction.

"Fangs! Where ya been?" Nick asked, as he and the rest of the gang greeted me.

"You'll find out soon enough, Tusks."

"Jonathan!" someone shouted. I turned just in time, to see my attacker.

"Lindsey, h-hi," I stuttered, as the midnight-haired goddess tackled me to the floor. Her arms had found their way around my neck, and she was nuzzling into my chest. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked her, a blush forming on my face, as I stood up.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "I can't keep this a secret any longer. I love you, Jonathan. I was going insane these past three weeks, not seeing you every day."

"Trust us, she was," David muttered under his breath. I only heard him thanks to my super hearing.

"Lindsey, I don't know what to say," I said. Here she was, the girl I've liked for three years, saying that she loves me. "The only response I can think of, is this," I told her, before kissing her passionately.

We were interrupted by the evil ginger. "Lindsey, what are you doing? You know how bad his grades are, right?" Davy asked.

"Of course I do! And for you information, Davy, I don't care! Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get back to kissing my boyfriend."

That pissed Davy off. "How dare you seduce her, you demon. You're not good enough for her."

On any normal day, I could deal with his banter, but I had just escaped from a horde of vampires, who had held me captive for three weeks. So what did I do? I punched him. Hard. "Davy, just shut up. I'm not in the mood for your shit today." Someone tapped my shoulder. "What?" I asked Dakota.

"Your face."

Shit. I quickly morphed my face back. "I know, office now," I said, not even having to look at my teacher. Before I left, I told Lindsey, "If possible, could you be at my house around four? There are some things you need to know."

My girlfriend gave me a puzzled look, but agreed.

* * *

At 4:12, I heard a knock at the back door. "Mom, I got it," I shouted. I opened the door for Lindsey, "Come on in."

"So what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

I sighed. "Follow me," I told her, going upstairs. I lead her into my room. "First off, did you see my face this morning?"

"You mean when it scrunched up? Yeah, I saw that."

"Well, do you believe in vampires?"

Lindsey laughed. "What kind of question is that? Of course I don't. They're not real."

"Wrong. My face scrunched up because I'm a vampire, well half vampire to be exact." Lindsey had a scared look on her face. "No, I'm not going to drink your blood. I don't like the taste of it."

"So if you're half vampire that means you're half human too, right?"

"Yep, my dad was a vampire and my mom's human."

"What do you mean 'was' a vampire?"

"I'll start at the very beginning. My dad was born in Ireland during the 1700s. He was vamped at the age of 28. After becoming a vampire, he became psychotic. He was called the Scourge of Europe. After a hundred years of killing numerous people, some gypsies cursed him with a soul."

"Why did they give him a soul? And how is that a curse?"

"By giving him a soul, they gave him remorse and agony. Every night, he would relive his killings, hearing the screams of his victims. He soon came to America, hiding for a century."

"He finally came out of hiding, when he heard that a new Slayer had been called. He started helping this Slayer, as a way to repay his crimes," Buffy finished, entering my room.

"Hi Mom."

"Who is this lovely lady?" Angel asked, as he wrapped his arms around Mom.

"Mom, Dad, this is Lindsey. Lindsey, these are my parents."

"Nice to meet you," Lindsey greeted.

"Has my son told you about any of his stunts?"

"Mom, I was telling her about Dad."

"Angel fell in love with the Slayer, they had a son, and then he was given his life back. End of story."

"Um, you keep saying 'slayer.' What does that mean?" Lindsey asked.

"Here we go again," Dad and I said, together, rolling our eyes.

"In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer," Mom said, reciting Giles perfectly.

"So I take it that you're the Slayer that Angel fell in love with?" Lindsey asked.

"Duh. I don't do much anymore, since Jonathan can handle the Hellmouth."

"The what?"

"Hellmouth. It's the portal between our dimension and the dimensions of Hell," I explained. "Originally, it was located in California, but Mom destroyed it. When they found out that it had reopened, my parents moved here so that someone that fought on the side of good was guarding it. Now, it's my job to protect it. Demons and vampires think that if they control the Hellmouth, they're invincible."

"How many times did we prove that wrong, honey?"

"At least twice here and I lost count of how many times back in Sunnydale."

Lindsey turned to me. "So, tell me about these stunts of yours."

"Fine. When I was three, I put a leash and collar on my godfather, who's a werewolf. When I was seven, I had almost burnt our house down."

"He was running around with a blow torch," Mom added. "Now that I think of it, where did you find that stuff?"

"Aunt Willow gave me the stuff for Uncle Oz. It was her idea. The blow torch, I have no clue," I answered. I slapped myself. "Crap, I wasn't supposed to tell you about the leash and collar. Aunt Willow's gonna kill me."

Dad laughed, "I knew Willow was involved somehow. Don't worry, we won't tell her."

"You forgot about your first stunt," Mom said with an evil smirk.

"Do I really have to tell her about that one?" I groaned.

"YES!" Mom and Lindsey shouted at the same time.

Both Dad and I flinched. "Okay, you win. When I was two, I got my diaper stuck on a ceiling fan, with me still in it, and was twirling around for a couple minutes."

"How did you manage that?" Lindsey asked, trying to control her laughter.

"I can't remember."

Lindsey fell off my bed laughing. "Are you okay?" Mom asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm good," Lindsey answered. She noticed a scar on my mom's neck. "Mrs. Summers…"

"Buffy, call me Buffy."

"Buffy, what is that scar on your neck?"

Mom looked at Dad, "Care to answer, Angel?"

"Lindsey, vampires have their own ways of showing who they belong to. This scar marks Buffy as my mate, meaning she is off limits to other vampires. Of course, some completely ignore this law, but we won't get into that."

"So basically, that mark means that you two are married in vampire culture?"

"That's exactly what it means."

"I'm not trying to pry or anything, but what did you mean earlier? If you don't want to answer, that's fine, but I want to get to know as much as I can about Jonathan."

Mom smiled at her. "Before we get into that, you should know that once a vampire has chosen a mate, it's for eternity," she said, looking at me. Her eyes asked, 'You've chosen her, correct?'

I just nodded my head, smiling.

"Now, back to your question," Mom said, opening the floor for Dad.

"As I said earlier, it's against vampire law to sleep with someone else's mate. Not many have broken this sacred law. My Childe, Spike, though broke this law when he slept with Buffy."

"Did you say child?" Lindsey asked, confused. "I thought Jonathan was an only child? Plus, that's just wrong, sleeping with your own mother."

We all laughed. "Lindsey, when vampires use the word Childe, it means something completely different than the human word. When a vampire creates a new vampire, they form a bond of master and servant. The master is the Sire, and the servant is the Childe. Plus, it's spelled differently. Vampires spell it C-H-I-L-D-E," Mom said, explaining a key part of vampire culture.

"Lindsey, have you ever heard of William the Bloody?" Dad asked.

She nodded, "You're talking about the serial killer, right?"

"Yes. I sired him, while I was still a soulless monster. I started calling him 'Spike,' because the police would always find his victims impaled on railroad spikes."

"When Jonathan was one, Angel moved to L.A. to protect him. He had over heard someone talking, at his informant's place, about using Jonathan as bait, so they could lure me out and kill me. After he had left, I started sleeping with Spike, but I stopped soon after. It felt like I was betraying Angel, even though we weren't together," Mom explained. She started to cry, so I continued.

"So, when I was four, Spike broke into the house and tried to rape Mom. Luckily, I was awake and heard him. I came down stairs and dusted Spike."

"What do you mean 'dusted'?" Lindsey asked, confused.

"When a vampire gets killed, they turn into dust," Dad explained.

"Lindsey, why don't we go and make dinner. I'm sure Angel wants to talk to Jonathan alone," Mom said, leaving the room.

Lindsey followed. "Buffy, did it hurt when Angel marked you?" she asked.

"No, it actually felt wonderful. Why did you want to know?" Mom asked, curious why Lindsey was asking.

Lindsey's face turned bright red. "Who do you think Jonathan's going to mark? Do you think it might be me?"

Buffy smiled. "Do you want it to be you? Do you love him?" Mom asked Lindsey.

Lindsey's face got redder. "I think I do. When he was missing, I was so worried about him. I thought he had been kidnapped or possibly dead!"

Mom started to laugh. "He didn't tell you yet?"

Lindsey was confused. "Tell me what? And why are you laughing?"

"He was missing because he had been kidnapped by a local coven."

"What! Why didn't you do something?"

Mom just shrugged her shoulders. "Angel and I looked for him, so did his team, but none of us could find the coven that had taken him."

"First, what is a coven? And second, what do you mean, 'his team?'"

"A coven is what you call a group of vampires that work together, and you'll meet the team tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dad was talking to me. "So you like her?"

"Well duh. Why do you think I told her about the real me?"

He laughed. "You got me there. So she's the one?"

"Yes, Dad. All I could think about was how stupid I was, not telling her how I feel. In my line of work, every day could be my last. I was going to tell her today, but she beat me to it."

"How?"

"She tackled me the moment she saw me, and was nuzzling into my chest. When I'm around her, it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach. I really do love her, but I don't want her to get hurt."

Dad nodded. "I know exactly how you feel, son. I left to protect you and your mother. If anything ever happened to her, I don't think I could handle it. She is my soul mate."

"What do you think I should do, Dad? Should I let her join the team?"

"Well, she would be safer if she was with us. I think you should," he answered.

Lindsey entered my room. "Jonathan, Mr. Bergsma is here."

"Thanks, I was wondering if he got my text," I said, as we left my room.

When we got downstairs, Mr. B was talking with my mom. "So what's for dinner, Buffy?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lindsey asked him.

"I see you haven't explained every thing to her yet," my watcher said, looking at me.

"How much stuff do I need to know?" Lindsey asked, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Well, I'll start with Mr. B. Every Slayer has a watcher, someone that helps her fight the bad guys. Since the Hellmouth was unguarded and us moving here, the Council decided that I should have a watcher, since I'm the first ever child of a Slayer. Mr. Bergsma is my watcher," I explained.

"Your mom said something about a team. What's that all about?" Lindsey asked.

"Follow me. When Mom was younger, she had a group of friends that helped her out. They called themselves the 'Scooby Gang.' Now that I'm doing most of the work, I've gathered my own team. We meet here, in my basement."

"What's so special about your basement?"

"Watch this," I told her, flipping a hidden switch. Suddenly, the entire basement transformed into a high-tech briefing room. There was a table, with a holoprojecter in it, in the middle of the room. The wall was lined with computers that had stats on the screens. Off to the side, was the armory.

"Holy shit! This is so cool. How much did this cost?" Lindsey asked, shocked.

"My dad has built a fortune over the years. We still have quite a bit of money."

My girlfriend took a closer look at the computer screens. "Jonathan, what are these stats for?"

I smiled. "We have a little competition going on. Every month, we see who had the most kills, and that person gets that month's pot. These are kill records. This one's mine," I bragged, pointing at the top name.

"So, you bet on who can kill the most demons?"

"Pretty much. Of course, I usually win," I said, smiling.

"I hate to bring this to an end, but a new Slayer has been chosen," Mr. B said from the stairs.

"Where is she located?" I asked interested in the new topic.

"Here."

"Who is she? There are at least five potential slayers in the area." 'One's even in the room,' I thought to myself.

Mr. B could tell what I was thinking. "No, it's not her. I'll give you a hint, she plays the flute."

"Ok, that leaves two possibilities."

"She's dating Frank."

"SHIT! Why her! They know I don't get along with her! That's it, they want to get rid of me," I shouted, completely pissed off.

Lindsey backed away from me, scared. "Who are you talking about?"

"The new Slayer is Jessica! This is not going to end well," I said, slamming my head down on the table.

Nick entered at that moment. "Ok, what's up? I heard Fangs yelling."

Lindsey was confused. "Who's Fangs?"

"I am. We all have code names, so that when a demon gets away, they don't know who we are," I answered, my voice muffled since my face was still against the table.

"They sound cool too," Grady added, as he and the rest of the team entered the room.

"So back to my question, what's up?" Nick asked.

I stood up, facing my team. "A new Slayer has been chosen, Jessica Scrofula."

"Shit. That's bad." David said. He then pointed to Lindsey, "Why is she here?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist, since she was standing in front of me. "I told her everything since she's my girlfriend. I thought she should know," I told him, my head resting on Lindsey's shoulder.

"But none of your other girlfriends knew, so why is she so special?" Taylor asked.

I turned Lindsey around so I could tell her this, face to face. "Because, she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Do you truly mean that?" she asked, tears flowing down her beautiful face.

I wiped the tears away with my thumb. "Yes. Lindsey, I love you. For the past three weeks, all I could think about was you. I felt extremely stupid not telling you how I felt earlier. I swore to myself, 'When I get out of here, I'm going to tell her how I feel'. I'm extremely happy that these feelings go both ways. If you would honor me, would you become my mate?"

She jumped on me, her legs wrapping around me. "Of course I will. Jonathan, I love you with all my heart. I would love to become your mate, but let's wait until the time's right."

"Um, wow," Steven said. He and the rest of the team were shocked. "Is this why you told us to meet you at your house?"

I then remembered that Lindsey and I weren't alone. "No, we're going hunting tonight. First, Lindsey should know about you guys. Nick, you go first."

"Well, um, I'm not human."

"You idiot, tell her what kind of demon you are and what you do for the team," Dakota said, smacking him upside the head.

"Well, I'm a boar demon, meaning I can turn into a giant boar."

"Hinchey, you're next."

"I'm a werewolf."

"Dakota," I said to my best friend.

"I'm an ogre, and no, I don't turn green."

"That's the main fighting force, including me. Our codenames are: Fangs, Tusks, Fluffy, and Shrek," I explained to Lindsey. "Since this is taking so long, I'll just tell you about everyone. Both Steven and David are zombies. Their codenames are Brains and Corpse. Grady here is a brachen demon. His codename is Puffer. Him, Brains, and Corpse make up our backup."

David spoke up. "Hey Lindsey, you wanna see something cool?"

"Sure."

All of a sudden, David snapped Grady's neck, his body falling to the ground. "OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED HIM!" Lindsey shouted.

Grady then stood up and twisted his head back into place. "That was not cool. Even though my neck can't break, it still hurts like hell!"

"How did he just do that?" Lindsey asked me.

"Brachen demons have a double-jointed neck. They can also sniff out magical objects. Now, let me introduce the research team. They don't have code names since they usually don't do any major fighting. Kendall, Scott, Taylor, Jay and Will research any demon we run into on a patrol, and they're all human," I explained.

"Now that the introductions are done, why don't you inform us of why we're here," Mr. B said, as he and my parents entered the room.

"You all know that I was held captive for three weeks. Tonight, we're going to wipe out the coven that made me suffer," I explained.

"Why tonight?" Scott asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "After what happened this morning, I need to release some stress. I would have taken them on alone, but there's about fifty of them."

"So, what's the plan?" Mom asked, leaning on the table.

"The vamps are living in a barn located along the river, here," I explained, as I brought up a 3-D image of the area. "One group will attack from the front, while a second goes in through the back door. A third team will be set up on this hill with crossbows. Then, we'll have a forth, on the big guns, here."

Everyone nodded. "What are the teams?" Dad asked.

"Team one will consist of me, Tusks, Shrek and Fluffy. Team two consists of Dad, Puffer, Brains and Corpse. Team three is Mr. B, Scott, Kendal and Taylor. Mom, you have Will, Jay and Lindsey."

Mom fist pumped. "Yes. I got the big guns."

"What are the big guns?" Lindsey asked.

I gave her a smile, "You'll see. Let's move out." I then headed for the armory, grabbing my favorite swords. One was a classic Viking sword that my dad had found while he was still in Europe. Another was a Norseman sword that Mom had given me for my last birthday. I also grabbed a Viking long sword.

Shrek grabbed an axe that looked almost like Gimili's walking axe. Tusks and Wolf didn't need weapons, since they have natural ones. Puffer grabbed a Celtic flame sword, while Brains grabbed a falchion sword. Corpse ended up with a claymore.

Jay grabbed a lion heart sword, while Will went with the usual dual Kabars. Scott, Taylor and Kendall all grabbed an Eagle 5 crossbow, along with a small knife.

Mom grabbed her Slayer sword, stakes, and a bottle of holy water, while Dad strapped his battle axe to his back. The hidden stakes in his sleeves were already in place. Mr. B was grabbing his own Eagle 5, along with a CB-1 crossbow pistol.

While we were all getting weapons, Lindsey just stood there. After I was ready, she asked me, "What should I grab?"

"Hm, let's see. Hey, Mr. B, there any CB-1s left?"

"There are two left."

"Thanks. Lindsey, you think you can dual wield crossbow pistols?" I asked my girlfriend.

"I'll give it a try," she answered.

Mom then came over to us. "Do you have a melee weapon yet, Lindsey?"

"No."

"Then here, this is for you," Mom said, handing Lindsey a dagger.

"This is beautiful. Where did you get it?" Lindsey asked, amazed by the beauty of the dagger. It had a dragon theme. The hilt was the body of a dragon, while the hand guard were the head and wings. The sheath had another dragon on it, with a blue gem underneath. The blade came up into a slight curve. Also, the top of the blade looked like fire coming from the dragon guard's mouth. Lindsey was shocked that my mom would give her something like that.

Mom smiled. "It was a present from my watcher. He passed away shortly after he gave me that dagger."

"Thank you, but I can't take it, not if it was given to you," Lindsey said, handing the dagger back to Mom.

"It's a gift. You should here the story behind this dagger, though. As I said before, my Watcher had given this to me. Apparently, it was his family's heirloom. It had been given to the first born daughter in every generation, until his. Giles had been an only child, so his mother kept it safe until he got married. Unfortunately, that never happened. Anyways, on her death bed, his mother gave it to him. Now, since Giles never had any kids, he had no one to pass this down to. After a while, he came to think of me as his daughter. On my twenty second birthday, he gave this dagger to me, along with this story," Mom explained.

"So, why are you giving it to me?" Lindsey asked.

"Since Jonathan is an only child, there is no one for me to pass the dagger onto. Now, though, with you agreeing to become his mate, I have a daughter. So this is rightfully yours now."

"Thank you Buffy. I would be honored to take this," Lindsey said, strapping the dagger to her waist. She then noticed that everyone else had left. "Where is everybody?"

"They're probably already in the trucks. We should go," I answered, heading out to the garage.

* * *

**So there's chapter one. I'll try to have the next one up in about a week. Please review and tell me what you think. And if anyone wants to know more about my Oc's, I'll have their profiles on my page. Well, see ya.**


	2. First Battle

******I'm back! Sorry it took so long with the update. I've been focusing on raising my grades, which has left almost no time for the story. I also got addicted to watching _Transformers: Cybertron _on Youtube. This is also my first fight scene, so bear with me. **

******Anyways, enough of my troubles so let's get down to business.**

******DISCLAIMER: I only own my Oc's. That's all. Buffy belongs to Mutant Enemy. **

**The Next Generation  
Chapter Two: First Battle**

* * *

"What are those things?" Lindsey asked, pointing towards the two vehicles sitting in my driveway as we exited the house.

"Those are Chevy 4x4's. It's a type of truck," I said, giving her a smart ass answer.

My girlfriend slapped my arm. "I knew that. I was talking about those things in the beds," Lindsey stated.

"Oops, my bad. _Those _are giant crossbows. I installed them just in case we ever ran into something that was big and could fly," I explained.

"Hey love birds," Corpse shouted, "let's go! We got vamps to hunt!"

"Corpse, shut it," I ordered my zombie friend. I then turned to Lindsey and asked, "You ready?"

My black-haired goddess nodded her head, "I'm ready as long as I'm with you."

To avoid an embarrassing moment for the both of us, I hopped into the bed of the pickup that had the rest of team one. I then reached out to help Lindsey, "Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

After five minutes of silence, Lindsey spoke up, "So Hinchey..."

"Fluffy."

"OK, Fluffy, how long have you been a werewolf?"

The werewolf rubbed his chin in thought: "It's been a while. Probably about six years now."

"What happened?" Lindsey asked, curious about her friend's past.

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to, Fluff," I said, knowing that it hurt him to talk about this subject.

My werewolf friend shook his head, "No, this is something she needs to know Fangs." He turned to face my girlfriend, "Six years ago, I did not know that vampires, werewolves, and demons existed, like many people. However, one night, I found out the truth. That night, I had decided to take a walk, since the full moon gave off enough light so I could see."

I jumped into the conversation. "That morning we had received information that there was a werewolf in the area. While on patrol, Corpse and I heard a scream. We arrived just in time to find our friend here," I said, pointing at Fluffy, "being bitten by the werewolf. We quickly disposed of it, but it was too late. I then gave Fluffy two options: join us, and learn how to control this, or perish."

Fluffy took over again, "I decided that I would use this curse to fight the evil that made me like this. So, that's how I joined the team."

I suddenly had an idea. "I think that the rest of us should tell Lindsey how and why we joined the team," I told them. My girl would only get to find out about teams one and four since the other two teams were in the other truck.

"I'll go next," Tusks volunteered. "Just like Fluffy, I used to be human."

"What happened?" Lindsey asked, interrupting.

"You know that I work on a pig farm, right?"

"Yeah," Lindsey said, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, a couple years ago, I was told to get a dead pig out of the mud pit, only it wasn't dead _or _a pig. It turns out that I had found a sleeping boar demon, and boy was it pissed. I tried to run, but before I could, the thing tripped me with its tusk," Nick recalled.

"What happened next?" Jay asked. Only Mr. B and I knew about how he was turned since it was a touchy subject for him.

"Will you shut up!" Shrek shouted.

"Anyways," Tusks continued, "as I fell, Porky bit me."

"Porky?" Fluffy asked, trying not to laugh.

"Please, can I go on?" Tusks asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Thank you. Now where was I? Oh yeah, so when I fell, the pig bit me. Then Fangs popped out of nowhere, saving my life. He made bacon out of the thing. After the demon was taken care of, Fangs told me that I had been infected with something, something that would turn me into the thing he had just killed."

I jumped in, "I told Tusks that he had two options. He could let this thing control him and turn out like that, or he could come with me so I could help him. I then explained how I had helped Fluffy control his inner werewolf, thinking that it would help Nick choose. He decided that he would learn how to control his condition."

"Wow, that must have sucked," Will said from the giant crossbow. "I guess I'm up. Since I'm still human, there's not much to tell, but I'll try. I think it was three years ago when it happened. I had been outside, practicing my foot work for the upcoming soccer game, when suddenly, this thing pounced on me, sending me to the ground. I tried to fight back, but the creature was too strong. Thankfully, Jonathan showed up, killing it. He asked if I was alright and if I would like to join him in fighting demons. It only took a few seconds until I gave him an answer," Will finished.

Lindsey nodded her head, taking in the info she was being told. She then asked me, "Why did you ask him to join you? I can understand Hinchey and Nick, but not Will."

I couldn't help but laugh. "It's really not that hard to understand, I asked him because he knew that demons and other creatures of the night existed," I explained, giving her a peck on the lips. Before I knew it, my goddess had turned the peck into a full blown kiss.

"Will you two knock it off?" Mom asked from the drivers seat. She had seen us in the rear view mirror.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry Mom. So, who's next?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Thankfully, it worked.

"Guess it's my turn," Jay sighed from the corner of the truck bed.

"I don't know why you're acting like that Jay," I sighed, "your story is the simplest."

"Fine. I joined the team because I knew about everything from the start. My family is one of the few surviving demon hunter clans. There, I'm done," Jay said, facing forwards again.

I could tell by Lindsey's body language that she wanted to know more. "I'll tell you more later," I whispered into her ear. I sensed the shivers go down my girlfriends back, making me feel strange.

"I think that I'm the only one left," Shrek said. "Unlike Fluffy or Tusks, I was never human, meaning that I have always been an ogre. Fangs and I actually go way back, back to when he first moved here. I had been in the woods messing around when he jumped me. He asked me what I was doing here, and what my plan was," my best friend explained.

"It was my first solo patrol, so I jumped to conclusions. Shrek explained that he was just playing and asked me who I was. I told him that I was a slayer," I continued, chuckling under my breath.

Dakota continued, "I laughed, telling him that: one, only girls could be slayers, and two, he was way to young. Fangs then told me who his mother was, and boy was I shocked. Mrs. Summers was a legend to everyone that fought against evil, and her son was standing right in front of me."

"Shrek went on for about ten minutes saying how awesome Mom was until I told him to shut up. He then told me that we should form a team fo fight against the forces of darkness, just as Mom did. I thought it over, and finally agreed. We've been best friends ever since," I finished. I then noticed that we were close.

"Mom, stop the truck, we're here," I said, jumping out of the truck bed as soon as the vehicle came to a stop.

Fluffy suddenly scowled, "I can smell them, and there's something else."

"What is it?" I asked, worried that I had put my friends up against something they couldn't defeat.

He shook his head in defeat, "I can't tell."

"It's fine. We should get into position anyways."

Mom asked, "When will the other truck get here?"

I stroked my chin in thought. "Hmm, Dad had to drop off the others first, so he should be here soon," I answered.

Just as I had spoken, Dad pulled up. "Special delivery for Buffy Summers!"

We all laughed. "You're insane, you know that?" Mom said as they kissed.

"Well I must be if I married you," he answered with a smirk.

I sighed. 'Did they really have to do this now?' "Will you two please stop? You're embarrassing me," I said, hiding my face.

Dad turned to me and said, "Everyone is in position, we're just waiting for you to give the order."

I smiled, "Let's get this party started."

********

* * *

**CRASH**

"Was that needed?" Fluffy asked me as we entered the barn. I had gotten the idea that instead of sneaking in, I would kick down the door, hopefully taking out a few vamps.

"Of course," I answered, brushing off the dirt that was on my sleeve. As the dust settled, I took in the condition of out enemy. "Damn, not a single one."

A vampire stepped out from the group before. "It seems that the half-blood has returned, and he brought friends," he mocked.

"Damn right! We're taking you down, Victor."

Victor laughed, "What makes you think that you could accomplish that with that rag-tag group?" He turned around when the rear wall caved in. "More visitors?" he asked.

Dad entered, Puffer and the zombie brothers behind him. "Can you two be any less destructive?" he asked Corpse and Brains.

They looked at each other before answering, "Nope."

"Ah, Angelus how great to see you. To what do I owe this honor?" the vampire said, greeting Dad. What he got back was not what Victor had been expecting.

"You kidnapped my son. That is not something that you want to do," Dad threatened, raising his battle axe.

"So it is true, you are human. If I may ask, where is the slut that you call a wife?"

"Someone called?" Mom asked as she entered through the window.

Victor started laughing, "It's a family reunion."

I moved forward, "Will you shut up? You are fucking annoying."

"Fine," he said. "Brethren, ATTACK!" As he shouted, the other vampires surged towards us. We were soon separated.

Shrek had been surrounded by a group of five vamps. "You think you can take me?" the ogre asked, shouldering his axe.

One of the vampires nodded, "There are five of us, and only one of you."

Dakota grinned. 'This is going to be fun.' He attacked, beheading the closest foe with a swing of the axe. The next one was soon cleaved in half at the waist. The other three backed off.

"How are we to defeat him?" the one on the left asked.

"I don't fucking know!" the vampire on the right shouted.

The middle one came up with a plan. "We will attack at the same time from different directions."

While they were talking, Shrek just stood there, a bored expression on his face, "Will you hurry up? I don't have all night."

The three vampires attacked, only to meet death. When they were close enough, Shrek twirled around, cutting off their heads. "Guess those dance lessons actually paid off."

* * *

Fluffy was in trouble. While Dakota only had five to deal with, he had ten vamps that attacked him. The werewolf dodged another fist, grabbing it. "Hi, I'm Fluffy. What's your name?" Hinchey asked, throwing the vampire into a wall.

"You have no chance against us, boy. What makes a human think that they can kill ten vampires without any weapons?" the biggest vamp asked.

Fluffy laughed, "You guys are idiots. Do you not realize what I am?" Suddenly, his body started to transform. Hair grew all over his body, and his muscles grew. Claws replaced his finger and toe nails. He also gained a tail and dog ears. After he was finished, Hinchey howled in glee.

"SHIT! IT'S A WEREWOLF!" one of the vampires shouted. The group of ten suddenly became one in a fury of claw slashes.

As the lone vamp looked at his fallen brothers, he felt something that he had never felt before. Fear. He was soon put out of his misery as the werewolf tore his head clean off.

"Did you really have to do _all _of that?" Shrek asked as he made his way to his friend.

Fluffy laughed, morphing back into his human form. "He did challenge me. So how many have you got?"

"Five."

"Ha, I got ten."

Shrek shook his head. "Let's go check on Tusks."

* * *

"It's just like bowling, except that I'm the bowling ball and their the pins," Tusks laughed as he charged into another group of enemies. He quickly dispatched the four vampires.

"I see you're having fun," Fluffy said, as he and Shrek stepped up from behind their friend.

"And you're not? That's not like you Fluffy," the boar said, regaining his human form.

"Just so you know, I've killed twelve vamps tonight," the werewolf bragged, pushing his chest out.

Nick laughed, "Good job, but I got fifteen. What about you, Shrek?"

"Eight."

Corpse, Puffer and Brains joined them. "That was fun," Brains said. "I took out four, and Puffer got six."

"I dusted seven vamps," Corpse added.

"That's a total of 52," Tusks stated.

"Congrats, you can count," Corpse said.

"Kiss my ass."

"Will you two knock it off?" Shrek asked as he was looking around the room. "Has anybody seen Fangs or his parents?"

The rest of the group searched around the room with their eyes, but came up empty handed. "Nothing," Puffer said.

Fluffy's ears perked up, "Guys, I hear something outside."

"What?" asked Corpse.

"Shit, it's more vampires, and their attacking team three," the werewolf answered before heading in that direction. He suddenly stopped, hearing something else. "Shrek, take Corpse and Puffer. Team four is under attack also, but don't worry, Fangs is there. Tusks and Brains, follow me."

As the group split up, something stirred from beneath the ground. If they looked to where they just stood, they would have seen two pairs of scaled wings appear from the ground.

* * *

"Scott, look out!" Taylor shouted as he shot a bolt in his friend's direction.

Scott barely managed to duck, "WHAT THE FUCK, TAYLOR! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

Kendell fired another bolt into the wave of incoming vampires. "Look behind you," he said to Scott.

Scott looked behind him just in time to see a vampire turn to dust. He looked back to Taylor, "Sorry man, thanks for saving my life."

"No problem."

"If you are done, I could use your help here," Mr. B said as he wrestled a vampire that had gotten past them. Suddenly, the vamp's head separated from its body. The watcher looked up to see Brains behead another vampire. "Thank you Brains."

"No problem, Mr. B. If I let you get killed, we would be stuck with Mr. Steele as a band director," the younger of the zombies joked.

"THEY CALL ME MR. PIG!"

Everyone face-palmed. "Tusks, you are not Pumba. He's a warthog and you're a boar, THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!" Fluffy shouted, ripping apart a vampire.

The group kept on fighting, until Mr. B killed the last vampire. "Where's everyone else?" he asked Fluffy.

"They're all at team four's position," the werewolf answered.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Tusks shouted.

Kendall glanced towards the barn, only to see it destroyed as two large, winged reptiles emerged from the building. "Uh guys, I think we might have a problem."

"What?"

He pointed in the direction of team four. "We got dragons, and they're headed for Fangs and the others."

**********

* * *

**

Meanwhile, team four was not fairing so well. "Jay, Will, back to the trucks," Buffy ordered.

"Gotcha, Mrs. Summers," Will replied, running back towards the trucks. A bolt flew over his head, striking a vampire in the heart. "Thanks, Lindsey."

"You're welcome," the black-haired goddess responded. She suddenly felt an arm wrap around her, while a hand went over her mouth.

"If anyone moves, I'll drain her!" a very large vampire shouted.

"Let her go," I demanded, cutting my way through the vampires. I stopped thirty feet in front of them. "I said, LET HER GO!"

The vampire laughed, "Is she important to you, half breed? That must be it. Well, I don't see the mark on her, so I think I'll take her for myself."

When I heard that, I snapped. I rushed forwards, slicing off the arm that was around Lindsey. As the vampire roared in pain, I gathered my girlfriend into my arms. "Shh, it's okay, every thing's going to be fine," I whispered to her, wiping away the tears that ran down her face.

She hugged me tighter, burying her face into my chest. "I thought he was going to kill me," Lindsey cried, her voice muffled by my chest.

"He's not going to hurt you again, no one will. I promise," I told her. I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend, my left hand rubbing her back, trying to calm her down, while my right was lost in her beautiful black hair. Even though she was covered in blood, my future mate still looked beautiful.

"You will perish, half-breed. Even if you did cut off my arm, I will still be victorious and have that woman," the vampire stated.

I turned to face him, one arm still around Lindsey. "And how will you accomplish this? If I'm not mistaken, all you have is an army of fledglings to hide behind. As you can see," I said, nodding my head in the direction of the fight, "my friends are decimating your forces."

The vampire laughed. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, bringing Lindsey closer to my side.

"RRRROOOAAAARRRR!"

I froze when I heard the sound of flapping wings. "Everyone, take cover! We got dragons heading our way!" My team hid where ever they could. 'The only chance we have is to take them down with the giant crossbows,' I thought. "Will and Jay, get on those crossbows. They're our only chance. Everyone else, cover them."

As the two humans ran for the big guns, everyone else fought off the rest of the vampires. As the last vamp became dust, I looked into the sky for the dragons. "Will, you got one at four o'clock."

"Thanks." His voice was followed by a 'woosh' as the large arrow was launched. That was answered by a loud yelp of pain. "Yes! I got one!"

'One down, one to go.' "Nice job, but don't loose focus. There's still one more out there," I told them.

"FANGS! GET DOWN!" Shrek shouted.

I turned around to find a gigantic fireball heading my way. "Shit," was all I could say as I faced my impeanding doom. Seconds before I was turned into a pile of ashes, someone pushed me out of the way, them landing on top of me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Lindsey replied as she got off of my chest.

As she helped me up, I asked her, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT!"

"I DON'T CARE! THE ONLY THOUGHT GOING THROUGH MY MIND WAS THAT IF YOU DIED, I would have nothing to live for," Lindsey shouted, her voice loosing its harshness near the end. She suddenly wrapped her arms around me, holding on for dear life.

I felt something wet on my cheek, 'I'm crying?' Sure enough, I was indeed crying. I then hugged my girlfriend close, vowing that nothing would take my mate away from me. "Lindsey, I'm sorry I yelled at you. If anything, I should be kissing those wonderful lips of your's since you saved my life. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jonathan, I forgive you. I can't live like this though," she said as she slipped out of my arms.

"What do you mean?" I asked, afraid that she would leave.

"I mean that we need to make 'us' official. You need to make me your mate tonight," my girlfriend answered as she nuzzled into my chest.

At that moment, I doubt anyone could have been as happy as I was. I then remembered where we were. "Will, what happened to the other dragon?"

"Jay shot it down five minutes ago. Where have you been?" my friend asked.

"I'll tell you later."

Fluffy then appeared out of thin air, out of breath. "Fangs, you gotta come see this," the werewolf told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "What did you find?" I asked him.

"A dragon egg."

* * *

"This little guy could be very use full," I said as I picked up the green, football sized egg. It started shaking as soon as I touched it.

"Holy shit! It's hatching," Corpse exclaimed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," his brother sarcastically said.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm."

"Zombies, shut up," I ordered. I turned my attention back to the egg. I could see a black snout sticking out of the shell. "Come on, you can do it," I said to the reptile.

The shell busted into pieces when the newborn dragon finally came out of its egg. It was about the size of a chicken, and was completely black except for the green scales along its spine.

Lindsey reached down to pick the dragon hatchling up. "I think I'll call you Midnight," my girlfriend said as she petted the dragon. She turned to and asked, "We're keeping him, right?"

I smiled as I wrapped an arm around her. "Of course we are. I think having keeping a dragon around would save us some trouble. Plus, I don't think it would be a smart idea to separate you two," I answered, chuckling slightly.

Lindsey looked confused, "Why?"

I pointed towards Midnight, "He thinks that you're his mother."

Mom entered the conversation, "I think that we should head back now since it's about one in the morning. I think Lindsey would like to get cleaned up also."

My soon to be mate blushed. "It is kinda gross being covered in blood. My hair's a mess to, thanks to a certain someone," she said, smirking at me.

I quickly changed the subject to avoid pain, "So what are we waiting for? Let's head home."

************

* * *

**So there's chapter two. I'll try to have three up in the next couple weeks, but it might take a little longer. And if anyone wants to know, I will NOT be writing a lemon about Jonathan's and Lindsey's first time. The only mention of it that will be in the next chapter is some of the kids at school ask about the bite mark on her neck. See ya!**


End file.
